Correspondences
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Throughout school, Poppy and Kingsley were the closest of friends. Then life moved on and they fell out of touch - until Poppy returns to the UK as Matron at Hogwarts. Kingsley writes to her, looking to get back in touch... and an old flame sparks.


**A/N:** Prompts etc. are listed at the bottom as always. 

* * *

**Correspondences**

Dear Poppy,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you are in good health.

It's Kingsley. You probably could have guessed who this letter is written by without me saying. You always said my writing was illegible when we were in Hogwarts together.

I recently noticed that you have returned to the country and that you've taken up the post of matron at Hogwarts.

I wrote to offer my congratulations and I hope our time under Dumbledore is successful and enjoyable. However, I also hoped that we could reignite our friendship. I always regretted that we fell out of contact after Hogwarts and I hope you will find time in your undoubtedly busy schedule to write back to me.

Please find my address enclosed and also a photo I found from our school days.

Best Wishes,

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

* * *

Dear Kingsley,

It's so wonderful to hear from you, after all these years! How are you? How's your family?

Being back at Hogwarts is almost eerie. The school hasn't changed a bit. It's also absolutely freezing.

I'm sorry for not keeping in contact. I'm worried it may have been my fault. I was travelling so often through my apprenticeship that it was extremely hard to get ahold of me.

But, addressing the most important part of your letter — what on earth was I doing with my hair? You look very dapper in your robes, I just look hideous.

What have you been doing since we last spoke? Did you ever finish your novel? If you're a published author now I'm sorry, I don't get much chance to read.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Poppy

* * *

Hi Poppy,

I'm so glad you wrote back to be. You simply have me beaming at my desk.

Unfortunately, I didn't finish my novel. Life pulled me away from those dreams and I now work for the Ministry as an Auror. I still write - badly.

I honestly think you are beautiful in that picture; you have always been beautiful Poppy. But since we're talking about that photo, I can't believe I tried and failed to grow a moustache.

I am glad we are in contact once again. Hopefully we can meet up again once you are settled in your new job and home.

All the best,

Kingsley

* * *

Dear Kingsley,

You flatter me.

A lot of sleepless nights recently setting up the Hospital Wing would change your opinion of my beauty if you saw me, I'm sure. The previous Matron was exceptionally traditional and did not leave the Wing in the best state of affairs. It's been infuriating.

You're an Auror! I admit I did not expect that but of course, given your incredible magical ability I'm not surprised.

Stay safe. The world is a dangerous place it seems.

Meeting up and reconnecting would be wonderful. Perhaps in a few weeks, when term's started and I've got things settled?

Also Kingsley, I rather liked your moustache.

Love,

Poppy

* * *

My Dearest Poppy,

I am sorry for my late reply. I was caught up in a spontaneous operation with the new Auror recruits. Thankfully it wasn't anything severe. Alastor merely thought it perhaps to best to spring it upon them; constant vigilance is his motto. How I ended up with such a semi-paranoid partner Merlin only knows.

I must admit becoming an Auror was not my intention, but things happen for a reason, or so I'm told.

Perhaps I should grow the moustache back. Perhaps it was my source of creativity.

Please just let me know when you are free because I will always make time for you.

Love always,

Kingsley.

* * *

Dear Kingsley,

When I saw you'd written back to me, I must admit I smiled so broadly that Minerva McGonagall questioned me about it.

Writing to you and reading your replies has given me such joy since we began.

I'm sorry if this letter comes across hurried, I simply did not wish to wait or to have any more time or space between us. I think we've had plenty over the past years.

I'm free this weekend, would you like to visit Hogsmede? Perhaps we could grab a drink as well?

All my love,

Poppy

* * *

My Beautiful Poppy,

Excuse the short reply, but it's a date. Shall we say noon outside The Three Broomsticks?

I will wait in anticipation for your acceptance letter and for the weekend to arrive.

Love and best wishes,

Kingsley.

* * *

Kingsley,

It's been a long time since I've been on a date. I'm so glad it's with you.

The weekend can't come fast enough.

With love and yearning,

Poppy

* * *

Poppy,

My Monday morning paperwork catch up has been wonderful. My mind is filled with beautiful memories of the time we spend together this weekend.

You are even more beautiful than I remembered in Hogwarts.

I very much enjoyed our date. I definitely did not expect for us to end up reenacting the game of 'how close we can get to the Shrieking Shack'. But just catching up with you was a breath of fresh air.

I would say it's definitely the best time I've had in a good few years. I was hoping that we might be able to repeat it soon. In a round about way I'm asking whether you would like to continue dating. I'm not keen on letting our relationship fizzle away like it did once before.

I hope you are enjoying the week.

With anticipation and love,

Kingsley.

* * *

My dear Kingsley,

I was writing to you just as the owl came through my window, my heart swelled.

Our weekend together was so special to me. Us being together again — it reminded me of old times. I believe I was as smitten with you as I was during our school years.

I have regretted for years, us falling out of contact. Having you back in my life, it means everything to me.

I would love to continue dating.

Hoping to see you soon,

Poppy 

* * *

My lovely Poppy,

You make the happiest man alive. I count the seconds until we meet again.

Always yours, now and always.

Kingsley 

* * *

**A/N** : This was entered in multiple challenges on the HPFC -

Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge - **Healthy**

500 Pairings - **Pairing 5 (Poppy/Kingsley)**

One Character, One Prompt \- **Kingsley, severe**


End file.
